regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Benson
This article is about Benson, the Living Gumball Machine. For information about the Benson of the Super Broque Mousieur Land (2010), see Benson (KatAna). For uses of word ''Benson, see Benson (disambiguation).'' Benson is an impatient, and waspish male gumball machine, as well as the groundskeeper manager. He debuted in the pilot episode officially, and was the third to say something then, let alone on the show; but, his voice is the one that was first heard on J.G Quintel's second work associated with Regular Show ''in 2006, where his prototype debuted. He is usually seen driving around in the golf cart. He mostly does not approve of Rigby and Mordecai, constantly threatening to fire them, as his catch phrase is "DO YOUR WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!!". His favorite worker appears to be Skips. He is known for his on edge bad-tempered personality and his loud screaming, but is also known for turning red whenever he gets extremely angry, mostly directed at Rigby and sometimes Mordecai; however, he becomes dark red and vicious-looking when he gets even devilishly livid as seen in various episodes. He became hot pink In Karaoke Video. The only time he turns red and is not angry is "Benson Be Gone". He commonly refers to the two as 'idiots' or 'morons', and believes that they are slackers, which is why Mordecai and Rigby tend to get 'lame' jobs rather than important ones; yet, he does not completely hate them. Benson can be seen working in many scenes, proving himself dedicated to his job. Although strict he isn't very stubborn; in "Free Cake" he allows Mordecai and Rigby to throw a party for Skips, he allows Mordecai and Rigby to work extra hours to see Fist Pump (knowing they aren't very reliable), and again in "Meat Your Maker", when he admits he made a mistake without putting up much of a fight (although it wasn't his fault). He made his debut in the 2006 short film 2 in the AM PM as an animated version of Sam Marin, his voice actor as a short clerk, who then morphs into the proto-Benson after being tricked into taking acid and then makes an official appearance in the Pilot; however, it is revealed that his personality is more similar to the waiter in The Naive Man from Lolliland than the clerk in ''2 in the AM PM, as at first he is a normal worker, but when Pops gives him lollipops instead of money, he gets very angry and yells more like Benson. His name was also taken from Pops' taxi driver "Benson" in that short.﻿ Appearance Benson is a gumball machine with pinkish purple/red gumballs enclosed by a glass dome and sunken eyes. His gumballs often turn red in anger and are sometimes dropped on the ground when someone bumps into him. When he gets ferious he turns dark red and if he blushes he turns pink.The gumballs may act as facial hair for Benson, as noted by storyboarder, Benton Connor. It is also worth noting that the dispenser slot sits in a rather phallic position. The turn switch on his chest is shaped like a heart symbol, hinting that's probably where his heart is. Cartoon Network Character Page Description "Because Pops is so out of touch with the outside world, and with reality, he relies on Benson to run the park. He's Mordecai and Rigby's boss and he's always on their case." Personality Benson is highly characterized by his high-tempered personality. Whenever he gets angry, he turns red and violently screams. As revealed in "Jinx," he can get into a deadly fury when he gets too ticked-off. During this rage, he begins tearing away at anything he catches in eye shot, like ripping a book's pages , banging it on a table, and throwing it across the room, or hurling a trash can and kicking it while screaming; usually, after Mordecai and Rigby have done something wrong or fail to do their job, whether it's a big concern or a small matter, Benson always threatens to fire them. In "More Smarter", he even threatened to "tear them limb from limb" when they wrote math problems all over the house, which he referred to as "graffiti". Why he chooses to even fire his employees for small situations seems to stimulate that his lack of patience makes him believe that simply firing those who fail to meet their quota is the only way to put them in their place; however, he does have other punishments, such as dish duty for the next month or toilet duty for the next three. Due to his impatience, he usually likes to get to the point of a subject, or avoid confessions. For example in the episode "Karaoke Video ", when Mordecai and Rigby apologized for what happened during their chase for the embarrassing tape, Benson angrily interrupted them, "No! No! I don't want to hear it!" But nevertheless, Benson is usually fun and very honest to accept Mordecai and Rigby on certain affairs (this makes him very different from the usual characters in other cartoons, as they are mostly linked to one personality and are hardly dynamic and complex in behavior like the Regular Show characters). Benson seems to like parties, as shown in "Meat Your Maker", where he says he was feeling festive enough to buy a festive shirt as well as splurge on extra premium hot dogs. He has also gone to McHooligans with the rest of the gang to fool around and have fun, while having an arm-wrestling match with Skips. Along with his waspish temper, he lacks an ample amount of patience. In the episode "The Unicorns Have Got To Go", Benson had been seen tied to a door and had a couple of his gumballs eaten by her Fratboy unicorn. At the end, Benson didn't bother screaming his head off at Mordecai and Rigby. In the episode "Prank Callers", his anger issues get really bad, when he rips the house phone off the wall and smashes it. He does show some respect to both Mordecai and Rigby, and the only possible reason he has not yet fired them is because when they stop being lazy, they can actually get quite a bit of work done. He often does reward them when they do work, and thanks them in return; one case in point is in "Grave Sights ", when Mordecai and Rigby earn enough money to fix the park, Benson congratulates them and gives the two pay days off. He mostly trusts Mordecai rather than Rigby since he knows that Mordecai is more responsible and hard working than Rigby. Behaving only like a regular manager, Benson is noble and far from greedy and selfish as he doesn't do anything to do real harm to Rigby and Mordecai or even his fellow workers, and just expects them to do as they're told and assigned to, and says only idle threats. However, there is a time when he decides to turn into an antagonist for that reason. In "Really Real Wrestling" Benson was pushed to the point where he was about to fire Mordecai and Rigby for sneaking out at night to go to a wrestling event (instead of watching Pops) until Pops saved Mordecai and Rigby's job's by saying that they were trying to find him. The reason for Benson's bossy personality and temper may be that he is unappreciated and not treated fairly by other people besides his fellow workers. In "Just Set Up The Chairs", when he picked up the kids for a birthday party, he tried to lighten the situation when they got stuck in traffic by sweetly saying happy birthday to the boy the kids were celebrating, but the child only interrupted and screamed, "Just drive the bus, you crazy slop-jockey!" This infuriated Benson further. Then in Dizzy, it may also be a possibility that Benson is also trying to win respect and appreciation from Pop's father, Mr. Maellard, but the chairman is just as strict and has the same least amount of trust and/or appreciation to him as he does with Mordecai and Rigby. Mr. Maellard even mistakes his name for other phrases, so it may be through all this that he yells at Mordecai and Rigby and calls them idiots as not just a fact but also to give them the same pain and no appreciation he believes they deserve for their mischief-making. It is also implied that he may blame them for his misfortunes. Usually, Benson sees Mordecai and Rigby as slackers, with one exception, which is "Benson Be Gone". Benson gets demoted by Mr. Maellard as a result of Mordecai and Rigby's mishaps that happened in Season 1 (e.g. $500 worth of prank calls, holes in the wall, as well as Mordecai driving a car into the third story room where Mr. Maellard and Benson were talking in the same episode). As a result, Benson involuntarily spends time with Mordecai and Rigby and learns that they aren't true slackers, but elect to choose when they want to work, subsequently leading to Benson adopting their relaxed life. But Benson thinks that Mordecai and Rigby are slackers, and adopts this lifestyle instead; not working at all, instead of doing partial work like Mordecai and Rigby do. This results in having him fired. At the end of the episode, Benson, who realizes his mistake, recovers his usual strict personality, but allows Mordecai and Rigby to slack off just once to turn them back to normal. Yet even still, Benson finds the duo as slackers. Even though he has common sense, Benson is very ignorant. As it turns out, most of the delinquency and mayhem that happens from Mordecai and Rigby are actually his responsibility since they happen on his time. He is especially not familiar with video games, as he mistook The Hammer, a final boss in a game Mordecai and Rigby and the others are trying to beat, as being involved with work, which is not an equally familiar word for Mordecai and Rigby. And as described above, Benson thinks Mordecai and Rigby are slackers, despite the fact that they do work only when they feel like instead of avoiding any work at all so when he tries to adapt to their style, he thinks they are just slacking off, and makes it his life, thus having him fired; though, he changes his mind when he realizes it is a bad idea. Through his ignorance and high-temper, Benson would yell at Mordecai and Rigby when they succeed in dealing with a situation, which even Benson would not be so bothered about. He would especially punish Mordecai and Rigby, even after they have learned their lessons. In "The Unicorns Have Got To Go," after the unicorns are defeated and after Mordecai and Rigby apologized for their mistakes, Benson thinks they did else, and punishes the duo by hosing them to snap them out of any drunkness they might have had (though they did not). He even threatens them to clean up the mess made by the unicorns or he would kill them. Benson has two flaws due to his ignorance, in regarding his actions and the employees he would use. One is trusting Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost as acceptable employees, despite the fact that they are much as slackers as Mordecai and Rigby are and they fool him easily. Another sign of ignorance can be a very obvious mistake: delegating Mordecai and Rigby to park Mr. Maellard's car when Benson was specifically instructed to park it. The obvious mistake they would make was ignored until Benson himself realizes it when he informs Mr. Maellard; this cost him his job by having him demoted. As Mr. Maellard appointed Benson to be the park manager, he was also appointed to keep it both upkeep and to take care of Pops, due to his childlike naivete. There are times when Benson is patient with Pop's continuous, naive mistakes, and there are times when he instructs him to come with him in a fatherly fashion when his times with Mordecai and Rigby go rough so Benson, despite being decades younger than Pops, is more like a parent/babysitter figure to him. Benson is also worked up about everything when he sees something an immature park member does that really irritates him. He comes over and shouts at the park member to stop the nonsense or he/she is fired for example: STOP SCREWING AROUND OR YOU'RE FIRED! although he doesn't usually act like a real business manager when he/she says this: "Get back to work or you're fired!" Benson has a mysterious past due to his revealed talent at drumming and stick hockey . Power Rangers He was nonsense enemy of Samuel Joo, but he was killed when the both enemy Zoid and the stadium is blow up. In Angel Force, he was appears as spirit form along with former friends which anger at Samuel who killing by them. He tried to kill Samuel before cast away from his hatred and anger. Mentioned *Holy Marry meets Pyron *Q-Bee's Troubles *The Storm of the Century Afflinations *Andre,Charlie,Jerry,Karen,Terra,Pops,Penson,Stephen,Skips (LAL)and Veronica,The Optimist,'''Gumball Machine Type Character Benson likes because of their positivity, and they all try in vain to encourage Benson to be more optimistic. Many are foolish and could be mistaken for comic relief Quotes At times, Benson would speak normally and seriously but when things don't go as they should or when Mordecai and Rigby mess up, he yells very loudly and threateningly. Whenever he screams his words are capitalized, followed by multiple explanation marks (probably four times or more). *No, you don't! You're not getting that chair! But here's what you do get. You get to flip that cart back over, you're throwing that chair away, and then you're cleaning up this whole MESS!!! Pops, you're coming with me. And you two idiots, if this isn't cleaned up when I get back, '''YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!! (in "Pilot" and "First Day") *THE $40 YOU TWO CONNED OUT OF ME WITH THAT STUPID KEYBOARD CRAP!!! I know you still got it! Now, give it back. NOW CLEAN UP THIS MESS OR YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!!! (in "The Power") *I can't believe you two idiots let those unicorns in here. You two morons have better get this mess cleaned up, or you'll wish it was YOU RIDING THAT CART!!! (in "The Unicorns Have Got To Go") *No, you won't! YOU BE NICE TO YOUR BROTHER OR YOU'RE FIRED! (in "Don") *What?!?!? GO GIVE HIM SOME SUGAR!!!!! (in "Don") *You morons, get back here and help me pick up my gumballs!! (Caffeinated Concert Tickets ) *YOOOOOUUU! YOU IDIOTS ! That's the last time I entrust you with something important, LIKE THE CHAIRS!!! But you are going to be cleaning up this mess, and you can start by sweeping up the SPECIAL ENTERTAINMENT!! (in "Just Set Up The Chairs") *GOOD LUCK MAKING YOUR PRANK CALLS NOW!!! (in "Prank Callers") *I'll take care of this. (in "Prank Callers") *I'll take that. (in "Appreciation Day") *I don't know what's been going on here or why you two jokers have my book, so you better clean this mess starting now OR YOU'RE BOTH FIRED!!!!!! '''(in "Appreciation Day") *What did you guys do, what is this mess, I can't even take a shower around here without you screwing things u- (in "Brain Eraser") *HEY SUSAN, '''YOU'RE FIRED!!!!! (in "Benson Be Gone") *Why are you guys yelling "hummus"? (in "Party Pete") *Holy CRAP!! (in "Mordecai and the Rigbys") *Seven dollars! We almost died for SEVEN DOLLARS!?! (in "But I Have a Receipt") *I DON'T FEEL LIKE RAKING NOW! OK? (in "Benson Be Gone") *Actually sir, my name is Benson. (in "Dizzy") *No more chances. I'm sending you to the nursery to pick-up another lemon tree. If you screw-up again, I'll have Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost supervise the next job. And the next job. And the next. GET IT!?!? '(in "My Mom") *If those two aren't here, they're fired. (in "Karaoke Video") *WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SANDWICH?! This is your sandwich, huh? Then how come it says 'Benson' on the bag?! STOP LYING!! NO, HE DIDN'T BUY IT!! Now get off your lazy butts, and GO GET ME ANOTHER GRILLED CHEESE DELUXE!!!!!!!!! (in "Grilled Cheese Deluxe") *'GET BACK TO WORK!!!!! (in "Mordecai and Rigby: Ringtoneers") *I'm the only one around here who hires and fires,so if you really don't wanna do your job I'd be glad to accommodate you otherwise your on toilet duty FOR THE NEXT 3 MONTHS!! UNBELIEVABLE! (In "Temp Check") *What are you two doing? (in "Do Me A Solid") *Oh wait, is that the sound of somebody who wants to get fired?..That's what I thought! (In "Temp Check") *STOP SINGING OR YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!! (in "Grave Sights") *DOES THAT ONE GET?! BECAUSE SOMETIMES I WONDER! (in "Really Real Wrestling") *I knew it! I had a sick feeling so I came to check on you, and I KNEW IT!! NO, YOU GUYS ARE FIRED; THAT'S IT!!! NO, I TOLD YOU GUYS, BUT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO LISTEN! This is your last warning. (in "Really Real Wrestling") *Skips! Skips! I am your boss! And as your boss, I order you to arm wrestle me. (in "Over The Top") *I thought about what you guys said earlier and so I came to give you the checks you wanted. But now that I'm covered in brain goo, I realize my mistake! You wanna waste your lives playing video games, then fine!! I RESPECT YOUR DECISION!! JUST DON"T DO IT ON MY TIME EVER AGAIN!!!!!! (in "High Score") *"What I'm not going anywhere till" (in "Jinx") *"Mordecai Rigby you two are in so much trouble" (in "Jinx ") *"I don't want it hear it I want that trash picked up hours ago, Well all right" (in" Jinx ") *"HEY MORDECAI LET'S HUSTLE" (in "Over The Top ") *I don't care!! Find someone to take care of these ducks right now and get back to work OR YOU'RE FIRED!!!!! (in "A Bunch of Baby Ducks") *We already went over this, Pops. You pay taxes with money, not lollipops. (in "Don") *I always knew those guys were special! (in "The Night Owl") *Mordecai, Rigby, get downstairs right now and clean up the mess you made or I'm going to fire...*caveman language* (in "More Smarter") *If you don't stop goofing off and clean up this graffiti now, I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" (in "More Smarter") *Better get started or it's coming out of your paycheck. (in "More Smarter") *"We're dead." (in "Dizzy"; and said by Mordecai in "Party Pete") *What are you doing here? There's no way you got a bingo that fast (in "Skunked") *"No! No! I don't want it hear it! Hey, I don't know what was in that tape or why those guys were after it but I'm gonna get to the bottom of this! YOU'VE RUINED KARAOKE NIGHT!!!!" (in "Karaoke Video") *"HOLD STILL OR YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!" (in "Season 3 Promo") *I CAN HEAR MUSIC COMING FROM THE HOUSE! (Party Pete) *"Ok, next on the agenda, losing and how to deal with it because we're gonna lose." (in "Skips Strikes") *"Don't say it like that." (in "Stick Hockey", earlier said by Mordecai and Rigby) *''And then I'll be all like GET BACK TO WORK!'' (in Cool Bikes) *"Look, I don't care how much fun you think you're having, you were supposed to de-gum the park today and now i find you hold up in here twiddling some sticks!"( in Stick Hockey) *I'LL FINISH IT!(in "Stick Hockey") *'SAMUEL'!!! I'M WILL KILL YOU FOR PUNISHMENT!!!! (in Samuel's Bond) *SAMUEL JOO! YOU DON'T LAST AGAINST ME! NOW DIE! (in Samuel's Bond) *YOU ARE SO HATE YOU! HATE YOU!!!! (in Final All Attack) *Won I would never got into this mess you two weren't always messing around you two are fired no more chances get out of here "(in Weekend's at Bensons)" *(screaming)YOU LAZY NO GOOD SLACKER'S DRIVE ME NUTS,CAN YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME ONCE IN YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES, 'CAUSE IF YOU DID YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO TEACH YOU SOME SIMPLE RESPONCIBILITY, SO PRIDE IN DOING YOUR JOB WELL DONE, BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW A JOB WELL DONE IF YOU PAYED SOMEONE TO DO IT FOR YOU, AND EVEN THEN YOU'LL SCREW IT ALL UP ON THE ACOUNT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN FOLLOW THE SIMPLEST OF THE INSTRUCTIONS, LEARNING MORE ABOUT LOOKING COOL THAN DOING YOUR JOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(in Think Positive) *Hey Guys, Oh I got a day off so we three of us at the coffie shop Hey look is Audrey I did not you work here? (in Triple Date) Trivia *Benson is spoofed on the TV show, MAD. But has only been in 1 episode (The photo below.) *In "Rage Against the TV", it's revealed that he lives in an apartment and not at the park with the others. *Benson's apartment number is 1635. *Even though Benson has anger issues, he has been shown to have a sense of humor. *Benson is first seen as a boring, regular manager, but then would be extremely loud and bad-tempered if ever angry. *In both "Dizzy" and "Benson Be Gone", Mr. Maellard says Benson's name as "Beanbag", "Bean Teen", "Beanton", "Beenson" and "Bean Bucket". *He is a skilled drummer, as seen in the episode "This Is My Jam". He says his ways of drumming are a "funny story", but was interrupted by Rigby before he could say anymore. *In "Brain Eraser", Benson's towel fell off, revealing an open hatch (which is his possible "junkmail"); this may be his equivalent of being naked. *Benson may of been the most angered in "Jinx" when Rigby threw garbage at him, trying to get him to say his name three times. *Benson might be a cat person; in "Rage Against the TV" a picture with cats on in it can be seen in his apartment. Also in "Prank Callers", the same picture of cats appears behind Benson when he is sitting in his chair. *In "Grilled Cheese Deluxe", Benson can be seen looking at other gumball machines on the computer, a hidden innuendo that suggests that Benson was possibly looking for a date. *The name Benson was taken from J.G Quintel's student film The Naive Man from Lolliland" because the Lolliland Man's driver is named Benson, later used for the gumball machine manager in the series. *He fired Mordecai and Rigby in "Really Real Wrestling", but after Pops explained everything, he rehired them. This is the first time that Benson actually keeps to his threats, despite it being taken back after Pops explains the truth. *After the events of Benson Be Gone, he had loosened up slightly - while he still gets angry if Mordecai and Rigby mess up, he is more willing to accept their apologies, and has even taken them on nights out. *He seems much nicer in "Over The Top", due to the fact that Mordecai and Rigby don't play as the main protagonists and are not causing any chaos. *In "Karaoke Video", it was revealed the Benson turns red visibly at night. *Benson's anger is usually directed at Mordecai & Rigby. However, there have been times where he has gotten angry only at Rigby; in fact, there hasn't been a time where he was only angry with Mordecai. He has gotten angry at Muscle Man at one occasion, and has to of yet been angered by Skips or High Five Ghost (though his anger may have been directed to both Muscle Man and High Five Ghost when Benson got angry with Muscle Man). *In a deleted scene from "Mordecai and the Rigbys", it was revealed that Benson once had a girlfriend named Veronica, but she left him for a business man. Due to him being a hippie, it was also implied that he was in a band; however, this has to as of yet become canon (official). The fact that he plays the drums very well (This is My Jam ) supports the band idea.But a User will be show her in EpisodeThat's a WorkerNew 7 Wonder. That's a Worker July-8 Later *In "Skunked" Benson assigns Mordecai and Rigby with a "Roadkill Bingo" card, something the Were-Skunk says is disturbing. *In "Peeps" he's faint stomached because when Peeps uses his extra eye to rub his big eye Benson nearly pukes. *There have currently been three occurrences when Benson's gumballs came out of his hatch, twice in season one, and once in season three. The first instance was in "Caffeinated Concert Tickets" when he dropped his gumballs after almost crashing into a speeding lawn mower. The second instance is in "The Unicorns Have Got To Go" when the unicorn punks took two gumballs from Benson while he was tied up to a door. The third was in "In the House", where he vomited up his gumballs. *It is revealed in "Stick Hockey" that Benson once had hair and that he is good at stick hockey and he also has spent most of his life playing it. *Benson doesn't make one threat to fire Mordecai or Rigby in Season Three (as of now anyway). *Benson act like Donovan from Darkstalkers. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Movie Characters